One for the Record Books
by Mojohd16
Summary: Oneshot surrounding 16-year-old Claire finding Quil's journal and how their relationship transitions after Claire is explained imprinting. Possible that more oneshots will be added... Rated T for language


**Hola chicas and chicos! (No, I am not fluent in Spanish!) This is my Quil/Claire oneshot, that may or may not have more one-shots added onto it...depends on how many suggestions I get for more and how much time I find. So make sure you add it to your story alert just in case I add more! I hope you enjoy, and make sure to review! And remember, the Claire in this story is not the same Claire from my other story, Decisions. This Claire never left La Push. So she's very close with Quil. Okey-dokey, well, here you go!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**I really hate to admit it, but I don't own Twilight or any of these spectacular characters. Bummer.**

* * *

**Oneshot #1 **

**One for the Record Books**

God, Quil always leaves his shit all over my house! His shorts, his baseball cap, his keys (ooh, I just might have to take out his truck later...), his gum wrappers, his sock (only one, though, strange), his axe body spray (mmm) and..._what's this?_

I have never seen _this_ before. Tucked in the tiny pocket of his man-purse, the one I got him for Christmas last year, and he probably only uses because _I_ got it for him, was a worn, thin leather journal. A indented heart was on the cover, and a thick brown leather cord was woven around it tightly, protecting the pages from being torn ro ripped. I surveyed the area around me, just in case my nosy mother decided to sneak up on me, but the coast was crystal clear. I gently unwraveled the cord and opened the cover up to the first page.

What the...?

_2006 (3 years old)_

_Claire-bear, you turned three today! I think it just might have been the best day of my life. Your birthday party was a princess theme, with all the pack members and your parents. You wore a plastic tiara, a hot pink feather boa, and plastic light-up heels. Emily and Sam gave you a makeup kit and the guys harped on me and teased me to no end after you insisted you would give me one of your infamous 'makovurs'. I didn't care though, as long as it made you happy. I have to admit, hot pink lipstick is not my best color, especially when it's on my eyelids...but, just seeing your face all lit up like that, I can't imagine anything else ever feeling that good. You also accidentally pinned my butt when we played 'Pin the tail on the donkey'. The guys all got a hoot out of that one, too. You started crying because you thought you hurt me, but then I told you I was perfectly fine, and you stopped. Even at three, you are so compassionate already. And when I gave you your gift, a Quileute promise bracelet, you told me it was the 'best present ever.' I can't wait for four!_

_2007 (4 years old)_

_This year's theme was Finding Nemo, because that's your favorite movie. We hung blue and green streamers all around Emily's living room to make it look like it was underwater. You wanted to be a mermaid, so your mom bought you a mermaid halloween costume, which was on sale, since your birthday is in November. All the pack guys came, your parents, and your friend, Nessie. You and Nessie gave everyone makeovers, and it was my turn to laugh at the guys because you gave Sam, Embry, Jake, and Paul all makeovers, too. We had a pinata shaped liked Nemo, and you accidentally hit me on the head when you were swinging. The guys all gave me crap for it, and I sort of have a baseball-sized welt on my head right now, but the look on your face when you finally cracked the pinata made it totally worth it. Granted, Paul got the majority of the pinata candy before you or Nessie could get to it, but Rachel made him divide it out to both of you. Your parents got you one of those ice-cream cakes from Dairy Queen in Port Angeles, and you got to cut it, with help from me. You cut the biggest piece for me, and I didn't know if you meant to, or not, but it made me really happy. I got you a pet fish this year, after I asked permission from your parents, and they bought you a fish bowl and fish food to go with. You squealed when you saw it! Happy Birthday!_

God, I must have been a klutz as a kid! I wonder what else I did to him...

_2008 (5 years old)_

_Claire, you are officially the most hilarious five-year-old I know. And I'm not even being prejudiced! This year, you decided that you weren't going to be so 'imatour' anymore, because you are going to kindergarten now. (By the way, I miss you all day when you're at school. It's absolute torture, I don't know how I'm going to deal with thirteen more years of it, at least!) You came home from school one day and told your mom that you wanted a 'adwult' birthday, because Melanie Thomas said big kids don't have princess or Nemo themed birthday parties. So this year, you wore a little suit, (homemade by your mom), and fake glasses. Your mom bought plastic wine glasses and served you and all your little kindergartearen friends sparkling grape juice. You were so cute, acting all grown up with your friends. It kind of made me sad, though, thinking about how fast you are growing. I know, most would probably think I would want you to grow up fast, but...I know it's gonna be harder when you get older. You'll get more friends, you'll have school activities, you'll get crushes (that's probably going to kill me), and I'm sort of afraid you'll forget about me. But, enough with the sad stuff, I still have plenty of time to spend with you. Hey, on the bright side, you didn't hit me with anything this year! I took you to the circus in Seattle for you birthday present this year, and you informed me that your favorite animal was the elephant, because you wanted to ride one. I'll have to remember that..._

_2009 (6 years old)_

_You are getting so big, just the other day it felt like you were at my knee, now you're up to my hip! I was really disappointed this year, since your parents are taking you and your sister to Disneyland over your birthday weekend and won't be having a party. My heart swelled when you begged them to let me come along with, but they told me that they would prefer it to be a 'family-only' vacation once you went to bed. I honestly really wanted to go, I would have paid my own way and everything, but I had to respect your parent's wishes. So, here I am in my house, waiting for you to call me and say goodnight, so I can wish you a happy sixth birthday! I love you, Claire-bear, and I can't wait to spend another year in your life._

_2010 (7 years old)_

_Your party was a Hawaiian theme this year, set on First Beach. All the pack guys helped move picnic tables around the fire, and you and some of your friends dressed up like hula dancers. You even choreographed this whole little routine, that you performed for everyone in the firelight, and that Sam recorded on camera. We roasted marshamallows, meat kabobs, and hot dogs. I helped you roast your marshmallows because you said that I roasted the best. I know it sounds incredibly stupid...but that made me so proud. I know, best-marshmallow-roaster? Well, it made me happy. Your face glowed when Emily brought out your pineapple birthday cake, covered in coconut shavings and drizzzled with chocolate. You helped Emily bake it, but your eyes still lit up with surprise when Emily carried it to the table. I got you a homemade necklace this year, with a little wooden wolf that looks like me as the pendant. Jake taught me how to make it, since it was something his dad had taught him. You told me you would never take it off, which I knew eventually you'd grow out of it and have to, but it still made me happy. I hope you'll always be my Claire-bear._

_2011 (8 years old)_

_You got sick on your birthday this year! The damn stomach-flu! I felt horrible, watching you puke while you laid in your bed watching a Spongebob Squarepants Marathon. I spent the entire day with you, at your bedside, playing board games and fetching you water and Saltine crackers whenever you needed them. Your parents finally kicked me out at nine thirty at night, because you needed sleep, and so I left, but not after giving you my present. I gave you a camera this year, since you have taken an interest in photography, and your mom was getting mad because you kept taking hers to use. So now you have one of your own, and I can't wait to see the amazing pictures you'll take! Get better soon!_

_2012 (9 years old)_

_You had a huge slumber party this year, I think your mom said somewhere around fifteen girls? Holy shit, is what I say. And you're all hyped up on soda and candy, both full of sugar. You hung up pink and purple streamers all over the tent we set up in your backyard, and all the girls put their sleeping bags in it. I was surprised you all fit, considering the tent wasn't that large. But somehow you made it work. You convinced your parents to let me set off some fireworks in your backyard. We also got sparklers for everyone to hold. I loved to see your face when the fireworks went off. I almost blew off one of my fingers because I was so focused on your face. Your parents had a hige cake this year, covered in pink icing with 'Happy Birthday Claire!' written in purple iced script. I had to leave after the fireworks, and after I gave you your birthday gift, but I would definitely be patrolling by your house tonight, to keep an eye on your slumber party...I had to admit I was a tad bit curious. I gave you a scrapbook this year, to put all your pictures in. You slipped the picture you took of you and me at Emily's house this past Christmas in the front cover's slot, which melted me. I don't think you could be any more perfect, Claire._

_2013 (10 years old) _

_You reached the double digits! I'm so proud! It was snowing, really badly on your birthday this year, they even had to cancel school because of the below zero-degree weather and black ice coating the roads. I ran to your house, in wolf form, since the roads were so nasty. I was going to teach you how to snowboard this year, for your present, but your parents didn't want you to go out in the weather, even if you were all bundled up. I partly agreed with them, your safety was the number on priority. But, it was still very disappointing, so instead I bought you flowers, white roses in a glass vase, and you put them on your dresser in your room. So since we had to celebrate indoors, we had a movie day and watched all your favorites for the rest of the day. We made popcorn, drank soda, and ate malted milk balls (your favorite candy). I was worried that your birthday turned out badly, but you told me it was one of your favorites. I hope you really did like it, Claire, and I'll have to make sure to teach you how to snowboard another time!_

_2014 (11 years old)_

_You had a birthday party with all your friends from your soccer team this year. You started playing recreational soccer this year and you asked me to be your coach. It's a volunteer job, and it's only on Saturdays, so I didn't even hesitate to take it. It's fun to be around you, and you're a very talented soccer player. You had the whole team over for a barbeque at your house, and the pack came, too, with all their kids. It was really nice outside, so we played a game or two. Pack against your team. You guys won, hands down. And Paul even tripped once. We all had a field day with that one. Emily made your cake shaped like a soccer ball, and I think it was the best cake you ever had. I got you a pink and purple soccer ball this year, since those are your favorite colors. You put it next to your team's first place trophy. I can't wait to see how good of a soccer player you become!_

_2015 (12 years old)_

_You went to visit your grandparents in Idaho this year, for a two week vacation over your birthday and Thanksgiving break, so I didn't see you for awhile. And when you finally got back from that trip, you had a sleepover with your friends, so I had to wait to see you even longer. And when I finally got to see you, you looked...different. Like, I know this probably sounds incredibly awkward and just uncomfortable, but you looked, well, you looked like a 'woman'. You know, like curves, and stuff like that. I didn't feel anything different towards you, I just, noticed. Sam even made sure when we were in wolf form that I didn't look at you in a perverted way. We went to a movie in Port Angeles this year, some romantic comedy that you wanted to see so badly, and then we walked along the boardwalk. There was some carnival type of thing going on, so you made me do the dumbell ring. I slammed the mallet down as hard as I could, forgetting about my werewolf strength, and almost broke the machine. The guy was so surprised though, that he let me pick out two different prizes. I let you pick them out, sort of like your present, since I didn't really know what to get you this year. God, I'm such a bad imprint, I don't even know what my imprint would like...ugh. Anyways, you picked out a chocolate wolf, that looked exactly like me, and you picked out a pair of friendship bracelets, cheap ones that were made in like, Thailand or something, but you gave me one and put on the other one yourself. I didn't say anything, but it made me really happy that you chose those things. _

_2016 (13 years old)_

_We got in a small argument the day before your birthday this year, about whether or not you should be allowed to have a boyfriend, so I didn't go, because I was afraid you didn't want me there. You were just having a small party with only your family at your house. Your mom made some confetti cupcakes and you played Monopoly with your family. No big get-togethers, but I didn't want to ruin your day by showing up, if you didn't want me there. But the day after, you stopped by my house and apologized. I didn't really know why you were apologizing because it was my fault. I shouldn't have made you upset, and you have a right to be with whoever you want to be with, but it was hard for me to not tell you about the imprint right then and there. To tell you that you didn't need to date because we were made for each other, soulmates. So I told you that you were free to date, and that I was just sad that you were growing up. I gave you my present while we ate dinner, both our favorites, chicken pot pie. I made you a wooden statue carving of my wolf form this year, something Old Quil taught me, that was about the size of a basketball. It only took me five months to make. You told me you would put it on your bedside table, which made it totally worth the time it took to make it. Happy Birthday!_

_2017 (14 years old)_

_This year for your birthday, you went on a shopping spree with all the girls in Seattle. Your mom, Emily, Kim, Rachel, and your sister all went, along with Melanie Thomas and Addison Miller from your school. I didn't go with, because, as Rachel so rudely informed me, it was an exclusive trip, 'girl's only sucker' were her exact words. So I waited until you got home, at about eleven at night, to give you your present. You were pretty exhausted because you shopped all day long. I was again, stumped on what to get you this year, so Emily helped me pick out your gift. I got you an art easel and a charcoal pencil set, because Emily told me that she talked to your mom, who said you really enjoyed art class this year, and started drawing and sketching at home. You loved them, so much so that you stayed up an extra hour, even though your eyelids were closing, to try them out. _

_2018 (15 years old)_

_You invited boys to your birthday this year! BOYS! God, I literally almost blew a fuse when your parents approved of it. These boys, they were staring at your ass the entire time, so much so that I was positive they would burn a hole in it by the end of the night. Plus, the short jean skirt you were sporting didn't help much with that situation. I still haven't had any...inappropriate thoughts about you, but I am really protective of you, almost like an older brother. You had your party on First Beach again this year, a bonfire thing, but you convinced your parents to stay on the other side of the beach, so you weren't really being properly supervised. So, instead, I phased and watched from the trees that surrounded your bonfire. You had some rap music playing, not too loud or anything, but kids at your party were dancing...if you could rightfully call it dancing. It was more along the lines of groping and grinding, at least from my viewpoint. You danced with a few guys, not as much as the rest of the girls there, but certainly enough to make me almost lose my cool and go rip one of their heads off. I held in the growls though, and it helped when Sam phased in and helped me control my mind. Once your party was over, at about midnight, I helped you and your parents clean up the mess and gave you my present to you. This year, it was ride on my back. You had been wanting to since you were like, four, and your parents finally agreed that you were old enough this year. I gave you a ride on my back around the reservation for about an hour or so, then I dropped you off at your house so you could get some sleep. You told me you loved my present, and that you wanted to do it more often. _

_2019 (16 years old)_

_We got in a small little fight again this year, because your boyfriend, Ricky Mathers, A.K.A. biggest douche in the history of La Push, thought you shouldn't be hanging out with me because I was so much older than you. The balls! But of course, you listened to him, like you tended to do lately, and told me you didn't want to be friends anymore. It literally, broke my heart. You had your party at Melanie Thomas' house this year, since it was so huge and her parents are never home. Even though we were fighting, I still wanted to protect you, so I hid out in the trees by her house, just in case you needed me. The party was wild, you know, no parents being around tended to make a good rager. There was beer all over the place, I'm pretty sure almost all the bedrooms were being used (if you know what I mean), and it took every ounce of my willpower not to break in and call the cops or something. Ricky Mathers was all over you, too, grabbing your ass and brushing his hands up against your boobs. Of course, you didn't seem to notice. You didn't drink anything, just water, so at least you weren't drunk. But Ricky was, and I knew ,from being a male teenager at a point in my life, what exactly was on his mind. He tried to bring you up to one of the bedrooms, and only then did you catch on to his plan. And just like you always did, you shocked me by kicking the dick so hard in his balls that he fell down the stairs and blacked-out. Then you stormed out of there and called me while you waited on the sidewalk. Of course, you didn't need to call me since I was already there. You apologized to me, which I only readily accepted, and I gave you a ride home on my back. I gave you your present, before you went inside your house. It was a old Volkswagen Rabbit, one Jacob had found at the dump, that I had been fixing up for five years. I also promised I was going to teach you how to drive, too, as part of my present. You gave me the biggest hug I think I have ever gotten. _

And that's when the entries end, I was sixteen at the moment. It was July, so he wouldn't be writing another entry until November, I suppose. I probably should feel guilty about reading these, since they were most likely meant to be private, but he really didn't have anything bad in them. Of course, if I had found this a week ago, stuff might have been awkward. Quil had just informed me of the whole imprinting situation at the fourth of July fireworks last week. Apparently, he wasn't supposed to tell me until I was eighteen, but I overheard Emily and Sam talking about imprinting the other day, when I came to their house for my mom. She needed Emily's recipe for her special 'Red, White and Blue' sugar cookies. I agreed, since I was getting sort of bored lately. I just broke up with Ricky a month ago, at the end of school, so I had a lot more free time on my hands.

Anyways, I just let myself in, like I always do because they insist that I should, and I heard Emily and Sam whispering. So...just like most teenage girls that are gossip-crazy, I sneaked closer so that I could eavesdrop. I figured it would probably be some sensual thing, and I would get a small hoot out of it, but it wasn't. It was about imprinting and I clearly heard my and Quil's name being intertwined with the unfamiliar 'i' word, multiple times. So once Sam left, I confronted Emily about it. She sighed, and told me something about 'how it was about time that I knew'. So, Quil explained it all to me at the fireworks show, after Emily and Sam managed to convince my parents that I was 'ready'. Honestly, I don't think learning that your best friend for your entire life is supposed to be your soulmate and future lover is something anyone could ever be ready for, even at eighteen.

I guess I apparently handled it well, at least compared to most of the other imprints. Sam said Emily denied it for weeks, and Jared told me Kim wouldn't believe him, no matter what he said and how much he said it. Paul's story though, was by far, the most hilarious. Rachel apparently nearly chopped his balls off, and she didn't talk to him for two whole months. I got a kick out of that.

Quil didn't really say much after he explained, he just kind of watched the fireworks in silence. I thought that maybe he was hoping for me to say something to him in return, like 'I love you' or 'I hate you'. You know, some sort of reaction, good or bad. But I guess I just really didn't have one because _I_ didn't really know what to think. I mean, I was only sixteen, I had boyfriends in the past, but I didn't really know if it would be the right time for Quil and I. What if he didn't even want to be a couple? It's never happened before that an imprint relationship hasn't turned romantic at some point, but who's to say it couldn't happen?

* * *

I wasn't planning on letting Quil know that I had found his journal and read it. I didn't want him to be mad at me, or embarassed for that matter, so I guess it wouldn't hurt him to not know. And it wasn't like anything in there made me uncomfortable. It was actually sort of sweet, that he would care enough to write about every single one of my birthdays, as if they meant so much to him...

"Claire, Quil's here!" My mother yelled from downstairs, using her 'mom' tone of voice. I quickly stuffed all of Quil's junk into the man-purse and ran down the staircase.

Quil was sitting on our couch, dozing with his eyes closed. However, one of his huge feet was tapping against the carpet lightly, awaring me that he was awake. Tristan, my older sister was sitting on the couch as well, but as far as she could possibly get on the couch away from Quil, without falling off. She was watching MTV's cribs on the tv. Her eyes however, kept flickering between Quil and the show, her face clearly showing an annoyed expression.

"Hey, Quil", I greeted happily, flinging myself down on the sofa, directly inbetween Tristan and him. His eyes immediately opened and he smiled widely, showcasing his bright white teeth, and I was pretty sure I saw Tristan roll her eyes out of my perephrial vision. She just thought she was high and mighty because she was going to college come this fall. "I have some of your shit here. I found it today and thought you might want it back."

"Hey, Claire", my name rolling of his tongue like chocolate. _Huh? That was a weird thought... _"Thanks, I'm sorry I keep leaving my crap around here."

"No, uh, it's not a big deal or anything, just wanted to make sure you got your stuff back before my mom threw it out", I supplied, my face blushing from the weird thoughts running through my mind. His muscled abs suddenly looked really appealing under his tight t-shirt. _I wonder what they would taste like... His lips, their so plump and soft-looking, I wonder what they'd taste like...Ooohhh, better yet, I wonder what those abs would taste like, hmm..._

"Why're you blushing?" Quil wondered, a confused expression evident on his face. I heard Tristan snicker lightly, probably knowing _exactly_ why I was blushing. Was this the imprint finally making it's well-waited appearance?

_God damn it! Just __play it cool, Claire. He doesn't have to know..._

"I just, um, got out of the shower", I lied, but realized too late that what I had just said was probably even more embarassing. Quil's eyes glazed over, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. Tristan chuckled under her breath. I felt my face redden even further.

"Oh, well, uh...okay. Um, do you maybe wanna go get a bite to eat or something?" Quil questioned, his words stumbling over each other in uneven patterns.

"Definitely." Anything to get out of this incredibly uncomfortable situation. "Just let me grab my shoes."

I ran upstairs and slipped on some sneakers, and made sure to do a quick once-over in my vanity mirror. Hair, check. I slapped some powder on my cheeks quickly, to hide some of the blush, and headed back down to where Quil was waiting at the base of the stairs. He smiled. "I'm going to dinner with Quil, mom, I'll be back before ten!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I waited until I heard a small "Have fun!" from the laundry room's direction before pushing open the door and running to the passenger side of Quil's old, rusty truck, Bertha, was her name. Why men named their vehicles, especially female's names, I would never understand.

"So, where are we eating?" I asked, rolling down the window to let some of the summer breeze inside. I loved summer. Living in Washington meant lots of rain and cold temperatures, so I cherished sunny, warm, days like this whenever I could.

"Depends. Where do you want to eat?" He asked playfully, a cheesy grin on his face.

I didn't want Quil to waste a ton of gas, so we should stay in La Push. That narrowed it down to two resturants. High Tide Seafood or the Riverside Resturant. I was in the mood for some seafood. It was probably one of my favorite resturants, too. Tristan used to work there, but she quit because she wasn't staying around here for college.

"High Tide", I decided, and Quil started towards the resturant. I hummed along to the song playing on the radio, 'My Girl'. I loved the Temptations, and Motown music in general.

Quil parked and opened my door for me. I rolled my eyes, but on the inside it made my stomach flutter when he did this. This had to be the imprint thing finally taking effect...

We sat down at a table and waited for a waitress to bring over some menus. I didn't really need to see a menu to order, because I came here often enough to have memorized the entire menu.

Soon, Shirley, a local native, came to our table and asked for our orders, after we told her we already knew what we wanted. She smiled and took out her notebook and pen.

"I'll have a shrimp popper meal, with salad, and a glass of water." The woman smiled and turned her attention to Quil.

"I'll take a fried-fish basket meal, with french fries, and extra tarter sauce. And then add a large potato salad side to that, with a large diet Coke", Quil said, and I couldn't help but giggle a little as Shirley wrote as fast as she could.

What could I say? The boy can eat!

Shirley bustled away to another table, slipping our order into the kitchen basket.

"So, what'd you do all day?" Quil inqiured, fumbling around with the silverware, spinning it on his fingers and other ridiculous manuevers.

"I slept in, until about ten, which felt a-maz-ing! Then I cleaned the kitchen for my mom, made some cookies, listened to Tristan go on and on about how 'frickin awesome' that college parties are going to be, you know, same-old, same-old. How was patrol?" I wondered, tracing the patterns of the table cloth with my fingernails. Swirls and seashells.

"Nothing interesting. Seth babbled endlessly, Collin thought about how horny he is lately, and Sam attempted to reel everyone in. Same-old, same-old", Quil sighed, resting his head on his palm.

"I think I need to set Collin up with someone..." I mused, thinking about the endless possibilities. Melanie was single, Addison had a boyfriend, but he was a complete jerk-off. I could be a good matchmaker.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if you value your friendships", Quil said, his tone completely serious.

"Oh, come on, he can't be that bad", I reasoned. Collin was not _so_ hopeless...

"Trust me on this one."

I didn't push the matter anymore, since I really wasn't that interested in it. Collin was a big boy, I guess he could handle his own love life perfectly fine. _Speaking of love lives..._

"Uh, Quil, do you um, feel any different? You know, after you told me about, the uh..." I skirted around the word, my mouth somehow unable to produce it.

"Imprinting?" He clarified, his face eyes suddenly attentive, and his tone soft and quieter.

"Yeah, uh, _that_."

"Well, um, how do _you_ feel?" He wondered, redirecting the question to me. Sneaky, sneaky. My face heated up again.

"Kind of..._different_." _How can I say, I want to lick your abs in a non-sexual way?_

"Define different", he specified, his eyes curious. I bit my lip. It was a nervous habit.

"Um..."_ You can do this, Claire. You can do this_. "I think, I, uh, I think I love you."

His face went from shock, to frightened, to happy, to blank. _I knew it was too much..._

"I'm sor-", I started to apologize, but Quil interrupted me.

"I feel the exact same way", he confessed his deep brown eyes suddenly darker.

_Well, this has been sufficiently uncomfortable...what now? Do I kiss him? Or do we go on like nothing ever happened?_

"So, uh, are we like _dating_, then?" I questioned, almost whispering because of my insercurity.

"If you want to be." _Well, thanks, buddy, that really cleared it up for me. Why couldn't you have said yes, or no?_

I thought about it. Did I like Quil?

A hundred percent.

Did Quil like me?

By the looks of his face right now, that looks to be about right.

Do I trust Quil?

With my life.

Is Quil someone I can picture my future with?

Definitely. The house, the picket fence, the kids, the whole bit. Wait, _kids?_

Are food arrived at the table, and I thanked Shirley and started munching. It tasted so good, just like always. I looked up at Quil who was still staring at me, his expression intent, his thick eyebrows furrowed. He was waiting for my reply. Quil never put off food...unless it was something important to him.

"Are you gonna eat that, _boyfriend_?" I asked, watching as Quil's face lit up into his classic smile, that now seemed really_ sexy_ to me, now that I thought about it.

"You can have as much of it as you want, girlfriend", Quil practically screamed, yanking me into a hug, and the entire resturant's eyes landed on us. Somebody started clapping, and then before I knew it the whole resturant was applauding. _Leave it to Quil to make our new realationship a public announcement. God..._

"I love you, Quil, but if you don't stop squeezing the air out of me, I will slap you into next week."

_I have a feeling my relationship with Quil was going to be one for the record books..._

* * *

**What'd you think? Review and let me know! More ideas for one-shots would be nice, too. I'll do almost anything if I think I can write it. :)**


End file.
